unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Werecats
A werecat is a therianthropic creature of folklore, horror, and occultism, described as being a shape-shifter similar to a werewolf. Depending on the story in question, the species involved can be a domestic cat, a tiger, a lion, a leopard, a lynx, or any other type, including some that are purely fantastical felines. Typically, an individual werecat can only transform to one unique feline, not to a number of different species, and each individual type of werecat may be known by a more species-specific term such as "werelion". The word "werecat" was not coined until the late 19th century, so it was not directly used in legends from earlier eras, only by later folklorists' commentary. Occultism and theology Assertions that werecats truly exist and have an origin in supernatural or religious realities have been common for centuries, with these beliefs often being hard to entirely separate from folklore. In the nineteenth century, occultist J.C. Street asserted that material cat and dog transformations could be produced by manipulating the "ethereal fluid" that human bodies are supposedly floating in. The Catholic witch-hunting manual, the Malleus Maleficarum, asserted that witches can turn into cats, but that their transformations are illusions created by demons. Occultist Rosalyn Greene claims that werecats called "cat shifters" exist as part of a "shifter subculture" or underground New Age religion based on lycanthropy and related beliefs. Powers Shapeshifting: A werepanther has the ability to shift form from human to a big cat and have the same abilities and traits as big cats. Superhuman Strength: '''Werecats possess superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons, enough force to deform a 1 inch thick steel bar with ease. Their physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to her powerful leg muscles allowing her to perform a standing jump of 12 feet in height. '''Superhuman Speed: Werecats can run and move at speeds superior to that of even the finest human athlete. Their powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition enable them to reach speeds up to 50 miles per hour over short distances. Superhuman Durability: '''Werecat's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Their bodies are able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human. '''Superhuman Agility: '''Werecat's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She can perform complex gymnastics routines with little effort. '''Superhuman Dexterity: '''Werecats can perform many tasks with their feet as easily as a human could do with their hands. Their manual and pedal dexterity are so great that they can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with their toes. Although he can still perform many of these same tasks in their current feline form, his dexterity isn't quite what it once was. '''Superhuman Reflexes: Their reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Healing Factor: '''If werecats are injured, they are capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. They can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of days. They are unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells. '''Superhuman Senses: Werecat's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average cat's. Their eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. They has superhuman visual acuity. Their vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, which allows them to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. Werecat's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6 dB at a range of 40 feet. With her highly developed sense of smell, she can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. Tthey can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. Claws and Fangs: Werecats possess retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each fingers and toes. Their natural edge, coupled with their strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. Weakness Silver Bronze Iron ﻿Gallery behr-2.jpg Dg.png Fg.png SW002 small.jpg Untitled4.jpg ImJ885P9eVHrIIMp09UFjCeg .gif SW001 small.jpg Skinwalkers-nastassia-malthe1.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined Category:Supernatural Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creatures